1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor apparatus.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor apparatus operates by receiving a voltage from a source outside the semiconductor apparatus. The voltage received from the outside, that is, an external voltage may be used by being converted into a voltage level that is needed internally by the semiconductor apparatus. This voltage is referred to as an internal voltage.
A semiconductor apparatus generates not only a voltage with a level higher than the level of an external voltage, but also a voltage with a level lower than the level of a ground voltage. In general, the voltage with the level higher than the level of the external voltage and the voltage with the level lower than the level of the ground voltage are referred to as pumping voltages. The voltage with the level higher than the level of the external voltage is referred to as a positive pumping voltage, and the voltage with the level lower than the level of the ground voltage is referred to as a negative pumping voltage.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional semiconductor apparatus 40 includes a first pumping voltage generation unit 10, a second pumping voltage generation unit 20, and a word line driver 30.
The first pumping voltage generation unit 10 generates a first pumping voltage VPP when an active signal ACT is enabled. The first pumping voltage VPP is a positive pumping voltage.
The second pumping voltage generation unit 20 generates a second pumping voltage VBB when the active signal ACT is enabled. The second pumping voltage VBB is a negative pumping voltage.
The word line driver 30 is applied with the first pumping voltage VPP and the second pumping voltage VBB as driving voltages, and drives a word line (not shown).
As the degree of integration of the semiconductor apparatus 40 increases, the current driving forces of the first pumping voltage generation unit 10 and the second pumping voltage generation unit 20 have been augmented.
Thus, in opposition to a recent trend for reducing current consumption, the magnitude of current consumed to generate pumping voltages increases. Further, since the first pumping voltage generation unit 10 and the second pumping voltage generation unit 20 simultaneously operate based on the active signal ACT, peak current is raised and power noise is generated.